The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, which uses a plurality of graphics processors. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for executing image processing by efficiently distributing its operation, and a method of the same.
As a method of improving its performance, a conventional image processing apparatus includes a plurality of graphics processors for executing image processing. Further, when graphics commands were continuously issued, the conventional image processing apparatus properly dispersed the graphics commands, and then executed processing for the dispersed graphics commands in parallel by the plurality of graphics processors.
On the other hand, in the case of another conventional image processing apparatus, the distribution of graphics commands to the plurality of graphics processors was controlled on the basis of the following factors: information regarding a state of occupied/unoccupied space, which indicated a spare space state of an input FIFO corresponding to each graphics processor; and the number of commands sent to each graphics processor.
However, any of the above-described conventional image processing apparatus was not provided with a function for monitoring a processing state (load) of each graphics processor during the distribution of graphics commands to the plurality of graphics processors. Consequently, even in the case of a graphics processor that continuously received heavy-load graphics commands the graphics commands continued to be distributed if its input FIFO had spare space and if the number of received commands was small. It can therefore be understood that the conventional image processing apparatus had a problem of deteriorated performance of image processing because of insufficient dispersion of loads.
The present invention was made to solve the foregoing problem inherent in the prior art. It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, which is capable of preventing deterioration of image processing performance caused by concentration of loads on one among a plurality of graphics processors. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method therefore. In order to achieve the above object, an image processing apparatus of the present invention calculates a load to be processed by itself on the basis of entered graphics commands and being processed graphics command. If the load exceeds a preset specified threshold value, then the apparatus outputs a high-load signal, which indicates that the load is excessive.